


On the Bridge

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005), Serenity (Comics)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretty spoilery vignette. MAJOR SPOILERS for the Serenity movie and comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Firefly: River/Zoe - understand
> 
> Technically, this is Gen rather than Slash, but this scene came right to me when I read the prompt.

River dropped down onto the bridge. She spent a lot of time on the bridge anymore. The door was maybe easier, but the vents offered the closest thing to wind on long runs.

She was surprised to find Zoë seated in her chair. Zoë hadn't come to the bridge in the eight months since Everything. More surprising, she appeared to be lacrimating. “Something's wrong with your eyes! I'll get Simon.” River started to run.

“Wait! You don't understand.” Zoë held up a stegosaur and shrugged guiltily.

River eyed her ponderous stomach as Zoë rose and headed past her. “Oh. Hormones.”


End file.
